


The quickest way to a man’s heart

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE, Super Junior
Genre: Cafe AU, Flirting, Food, M/M, Rarepair, why did I even do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: “It’s not rubbish! I cook this lovingly, by hand, each day!” Wonho said, leaning his whole body back and tossing his head even further back. When he got no response from Ryeowook, who had his head down eating, he resorted to something else “You don’t get an ass this good from eating healthy all the time!”





	The quickest way to a man’s heart

“And a mille-feuille for the boss, avec haute estime du chef”  
Ryeowook looked up with a curious look on his face “When did you learn French?”  
“Just now, on my phone,” Wonho said, perching on the end of the desk and pushing the plate more insistently towards Ryeowook “Try it!”  
“What have I told you about giving me sweets five times a day? I’ll get fat” Ryeowook said, but picked up the small fork on the side of the plate and cut into the layers of the mille-feuille in front of him.  
“That’s never a problem” Wonho shrugged “You could do with being a little less stick thin.”  
“I’ve always wondered how you never put on weight whilst eating so much rubbish,” Ryeowook said between two mouthfuls of the pastry.  
“It’s not rubbish! I cook this lovingly, by hand, each day!” Wonho said, leaning his whole body back and tossing his head even further back. When he got no response from Ryeowook, who had his head down eating, he resorted to something else “You don’t get an ass this good from eating healthy all the time!”  
Ryeowook nearly choked on his mouthful of food, and it took a firm slap on his back from Wonho to stop him choking “Well, I’d like it if you could get your ass off my desk so I could get back to work. And you should too”  
“But it’s so much more fun up here! I don’t ply you with sweets just to be told to get back to work.” Wonho said, not budging until Ryeowook aimed a swat at his head, which made him dart away.  
Ryeowook shook his head dismissively  
“You’re costing my business money. No matter how many desserts you make, you work within work hours. You’re lucky I don’t kick you out like I used to”  
Wonho rolled his eyes “Sure, sure. But don’t I even get one kiss?” he asked, leaning over and pursing his lips.  
Ryeowook laughed softly and leant forward to kiss Wonho quickly “Now go back to work. Or I’ll cut your pay” he teased.  
“I have a sugar daddy waiting for me right here” Wonho teased back and walked out of the door with a small wave. “Can we go to your house tonight? Your bed is nicer-”  
“Out!” Ryeowook pressed and Wonho walked out, his laugh echoing down the hall 


End file.
